


Pas De Deux

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ballet, Community: fandom_stocking, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz meets Juliet out of ballet class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Originally stuffed in rain_sleet_snow's Fandom Stocking.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The ones that appear in this fic, Liz and Juliet, belong to rain_sleet_snow.

“Liz? What are you doing here? I thought Mum was supposed to be picking me up?”  
  
Liz hopped down from the wall and gave Juliet a quick hug. “What do you get if you put my Dad and your Mum together with a bottle of wine and a week’s worth of gossip?” she asked rhetorically. “I told them I’d come and meet you instead.” She grinned and then swept a low bow. “Would you care for an escort home, my lady?”  
  
Juliet giggled, and gave her a light shove. “Stop being stupid! But if you are ‘escorting’ me home, can we get a move on? It’s freezing out here!”  
  
They fell into step together as they walked down the street to the bus stop, shoulders brushing companionably.  
  
“So, how was ballet class?” Liz asked, after they’d gone a short distance.  
  
“Fine, I guess,” Juliet replied.  
  
“Learn anything new? Any demi-pliés or grand jetés or whatever?”  
  
She’d taken several more steps before she realised that Juliet was no longer beside her. Peering back over her shoulder Liz saw the other girl standing in the middle of the pavement, hands on her hips.  
  
“Who are you and what have you done with the real Liz Lester?” Juliet demanded.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
“You’ve never taken the slightest bit of interest in my ballet classes before, beyond stating that I look ‘kind of hot’ in my leotards,” Juliet said.  
  
Liz could feel herself blushing, something she _never_ did. “Well, I thought maybe I should. Take more interest, I mean. After all, I’m always going on about my stuff, and you never complain.”  
  
“Liz.” Juliet caught her up so they were standing close to each other again. “I don’t want you to fake an interest in _my_ stuff just because you feel guilty or something. If I was that bothered about having a girlfriend who took an interest in ballet, I’d have picked someone from my class.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“It’s sweet of you to make the effort, though,” Juliet continued, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
Liz blushed again. “I still want to take an interest,” she said determinedly. “And I’m not faking it.” Then she gave Juliet a nudge. “Just don’t go all Black Swan on me, though, yeah?”  
  
“Oh my god, you’ve really done your homework, haven’t you?” Juliet said, faking astonishment. “I can’t believe you watched a film without any explosions in it just for me.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not that bad!” Liz protested, giving her a harder nudge.  
  
Juliet rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay,” she said sceptically. Then she grabbed Liz’s arm and placed it firmly around her waist. “Come on, if we don’t hurry we’re going to miss the bus. I’ll tell you all about my demi-pliés when we get home.”  
  
“Looking forward to it,” Liz replied, as she was dragged away.


End file.
